Sparky and Beauty Queen-Jiper
by chickennugget7
Summary: Jason has something important that he needs to tell Piper. What is her reaction? Will they break up or stay together. More chapter will come soon! Plz review to get more chapters!
1. The Moment

**Jason**

It was Friday night. Just as I was getting ready for the camp fire, there was a peaceful knock on my door.

"Come in" I said calmly.

It was Piper, my beautiful girlfriend. She was wearing her Camp Half Blood shirt with faded jeans and chacos . Here hair was in one braid, with a feather in it. She walked over to me with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sparky. You almost ready?" she asked me.

She smelt so good. Her Kaleidoscope eyes looked at me.

"Yeah. Just waiting for you like normal."

Piper always came to my cabin before campfires because I was the only one in Cabin 1. Piper's cabin had so many people in it. This is the only place we can be alone. If we go anywhere around camp Drew and her minions would spy on us, like they did when we were on the beach.

Piper came over and took my hand. We sat on my bed.

"You know Pipes, I've been thinking about something" I said in the best voice I could.

"You can tell me anything" she said with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"I want to spend the weekend with you" I said cheerfully.

She squeezed my hand. Her eyes looked at me. I couldn't decide what color they are. But I didn't care. I only cared about having Piper with me.

"Since we haven't had a lot of quality time with each other, I wanted to have some quality time with you. Just us two, no one else. "

We had just gotten back from a quest. I am so glad that Piper was there. She was always by my side. Sure we made out a few times, but we survived. Piper was my world. I loved her to Olympus and back. I never wanted to let her go. She is Piper McLean, my Beauty Queen.

 **Piper**

What? Did he just say that? I just walk into Jason's cabin and ask him if he is ready for the campfire. I am there sitting on his bed, holding his hand. I just sat there trying to figure out what happened.

"Pipes" Jason asked. I starred into his electric blue eyes. Gods how I love his eyes.

"You okay" he said gently while squeezing my hand.

"Yeah." I paused for a moment.

"I'm just amazed."

"By what" he asked.

"By you. You want to spend the weekend with me?"

He smiled.

"Who else would I want to spend the weekend with, Beauty Queen?"

He knew I didn't like to be called that.

"You know, you are cute when you get angry."

I glared at him.

"So when does this 'Weekend with Sparky' start" I said playfully.

He smiled at me. I loved that scar on his upper lip.

He rubbed my back. It felt like a little electric current went up my spine.

"Whenever Pipes."

I looked at my watch 9:55. Shoot! The campfire starts at 10:00.

"We better get going" I exclaimed.

Jason nodded his head.

"Let's talk about this later" I suggested.

We left his cabin and were walking past all the other cabins

He kissed my cheek. I blushed. We were in front of my cabin, the Aphrodite cabin.

All of my half-sisters were jealous because I had Jason. I didn't care at that moment. All I cared about was my Blonde Super Man, Jason Grace.


	2. Cries in the Night

**Jason**

I held her hand as we walked to the campfire. Gods she was pretty. I loved her so much.

We found a seat. Well I found us a seat. She sat right next to me, still holding my hand. Her eyes were so gorgeous in the fire light. Her skin tone was perfect for her hair. She laid her head on my shoulder.

The next hour rolled by and everyone was tired. Piper didn't look tired. I walked her back to her cabin. We just stood there holding hands.

"I can't wait for tomorrow Sparky" she whispered.

"Yeah. We better get some rest."

She nodded in agreement.

She reached in for a kiss and so did I. My lips met hers. Then she pulled away.

"Night Super Man"

"Night Pipes"

I went to my cabin alone. I couldn't stop thinking about Piper.

I got ready for bed and plopped down on my bed. I fell right asleep.

I woke up to footsteps. I checked my watch. 2:19 am.

My cabin door opened quietly. They sounded like they were crying.

Then a girl with kaleidoscope eyes came to me. You could tell that she was upset.

I got out of bed and took her into my arms. I stroked her hair. She started to cry again.

"Pipes".

"Yeah".

"What's wrong" I asked.

"I had a bad dream. It was about you."

She started to cry again. She put her head in my shoulder. I could feel her tears running down my back.

"I lost you in my dream."

I pulled her away. I looked her straight into those kaleidoscope eyes.

"Piper McLean, you will never lose me and I will never lose you."

 **Piper**

After he said that to me I started to cry again. I couldn't help it. He ran his fingers through my hair. I just sat there like a little kid who had just scraped up her knee. He comforted me when very was sad. He was the only one who could put up with me. He was always there for me and I liked that. We just sat there for a few minutes until I calmed down.

I kissed his cheek.

"I better go".

"Wait Pipes".

He brought me one of his hoodies. It was big for me but I didn't care. He put his shirt on and we walked outside. It was a little chilly.

He grabbed me by my waist. He smiled at me. We shot up in the sky. I hugged him so tight.

We landed on top of his cabin. We laid there on the roof and watched the stars. He put his arm under me and I rolled closer to him.

"How are you not cold" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Piper, I'm fine."

I felt warm in his hoodie. I felt warmth when he smiled at me.

He rolled over and kissed me. I kissed back, feeling warmth. We broke apart.

I put my head on his chest and I could feel his heartbeat.

"Why did you give me your hoodie" I asked.

"Because I realized you had barley any clothes on".

I blushed. He does love me.

I smiled and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them, I could see the sun rising.

"Jason I need to get back to my cabin."

We stood up and he grabbed my waist. I hugged him.

He floated us down to my cabin. He kissed me on the top of my head.

"Keep the jacket" he said.

He smiled at me. I blushed.

"See ya Sparky".

He winked at me and took off for his cabin.

I walked in very quiet trying not to wake up any of my siblings. I got into my bed.

Gods he is perfect I thought. Then I fell asleep.

The next morning…

I wake up to see the sun peeking through my windows.

I get ready to start the day then I remember its Saturday!

Jason I thought.

I rushed to get into some presentable clothes because I am spending the whole weekend with him.

I am wearing a purple loose tank top with jean shorts and chacos. Man I do love my chacos! My hair is in one braid today with a feather. Jason likes my hair in one braid.

I walk over to Jason's cabin. I knock on the door.

No reply.

I shrug and walk in. I hear the shower running.

I hear him singing. I giggle. I look up at the ceiling seeing the clouds and lightning.

He sure does have a cool cabin. All to himself…

He must be lonely sometimes I think.

The singing stops and the water turns off.

I take a seat on his bed.

The bathroom door opens.

Those electrifying blue eyes look straight at me.

"Hey Sparky" I chuckled.

"Sup Pipes".

I blush.

"Oh…d-d-do you want me to get out so you can change" I asked sounding

like a little child who has just heard a scary story.

He smiles.  
"I'll just change in the bathroom. I'll be out in a sec" he says as he gathers his clothes.

I wait patiently for Jason.

The bathroom door opens.

Jason is wearing a red t-shirt with blue jeans and Nike shoes.

"You ready" he asks with a smile on his face.

 **That is all of chapter 2! Thanks for reading and I have been really busy with school so I will post the next chapters on the weekends. I don't know the ship name between Jasper and Jiper, but I personally like Jiper better. Thanks and don't forget to review!- CHickenNugget7**


End file.
